Pump It!
by kttamergirl
Summary: Takuya and the gang are nasty rebels and many other guys have their eyes on Zoe. But what if Takuya makes one big mistake, will it change Zoe's mind? If you jus' lov the black eyed peas, this is tha story 4 you! Major TAKUMI!
1. Pump it!

I was listening to the Black eyed peas CD yesterday and a great Takumi fic imaged in my head!

Pump It! Chapter 1: Pump It!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A red car raced along inside the car park underneath the shopping centre. It was late at night, so no one was around. Not too far away from where the car sped was another car, but it was dark navy blue. Outside of the blue car came five guys. All of them waited outside of it for the red car to appear.

The red car then screeched its tyres as it entered the area. Outside of it came four boys and a girl with blonde hair. The first to come out was a boy with dark brown messy hair who had a tanned body. He was wearing a black sweater unzipped over a white shirt which was worn over black baggy jeans.

From the Opposite side of him at the front came out a girl with very messy dark blonde hair. She was wearing a black strapless top over a black teared jean skirt with a silver chain that was slung around her hips. She was wearing a lot of jewellery over her neck, and especially on her arms. Her high black plat formed boots matched her body as she stood next to the brunette.

The brunette looked her in the eyes, she nodded as he entered the middle of the car park. The two twins quickly ran to close the parking gate and came back. Another brunette stood nearby the girl, only he was fatter than the other that was now in front of her.

One of the boys that had came out of the other car walked into the centre where the other brunette stood.

"What you want to fight for?" the brunette stood his ground, the girl put her hand on her hip looking at the other boy.

"If I win, I get the girl, if you win, you keep her," He spoke.

The brunette looked back at his blonde friend. She smiled at him; she knew what was going to exactly happen.

"Are your other groupies gonna fight for Zoe too?" he asked. The other boy turned around to his mates that were standing behind him.

"You know the deal," he replied to them, the other four boys that surrounded him nodded their heads up and down.

"Deal!" the brunette replied.

Zoe watched him walk towards her brown haired friend ready to take a swipe at his face.

"Ha! ha! haaaa!" Takuya yelled dodging the other guys attacks.

"Takuya, don't you let me down, he doesn't know exactly who his messing with!" Zoe shouted out loud.

"Pump It!" Takuya yelled at him, starting to tease him.

"Eh?" the other guy was confused.

"Ha! Ha! Haaaaaaa!" Takuya yelled again, still dodging the swipes that came from the other boys fists.

Takuya's friends started jeering in,

"Pump it!" they all yelled.

"Louder!" Takuya yelled out to them.

"Pump it!" they yelled louder.

"Louder!"

"Pump it!"

"Louder!"

"Pump it!"

"Louder!"

"Pump it!"

Takuya grabbed hold of the other guy's black shirt and swung him around and punched him in the face.

"Nggas hate on us!" Takuya then yelled at the other guy he was fighting.

"Who?" Zoe and Takuya's gang replied.

"Nggas be envious!" Takuya yelled again at the guy he was fighting, giving him another punch in the face as he held him.

"Who?" Takuya's gang replied again

"And I know why they hating on us!" he yelled out loud.

"Why?" they all stood and replied, watching the fight.

"Cause styles so fabulous!" he answered loudly.

"What?" they replied.

"I'ma be real on us!"

"C'mon!" they encouraged him.

"Nobody got nothing on us!" he yelled, flipping the guy to the ground again.

"No!" they stood together and replied.

"Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US!" he teased the other guy, as he stood above him, grabbing him by his collar.

"We rockin' this…." He waited for the others answer.

"Contagious!" the other guys mates said, looking down at their leader who was now on the ground.

"Monkey business!" Takuya finished.

"Outrageous!" Zoe and the others replied.

"Just confess- your girl admits that we the shit!" the other guy's yelled starting to retreat.

Zoe swung her other hand on her hip and smiled an evil grin at the other boys opposite her. She then watched Takuya still fighting the other guy.

"F-R-E-S-H!" Zoe and the others yelled, still cheering on Takuya.

"We fresh!" Takuya yelled again.

"D-E-F," they continued.

"That's right we def!" he replied.

"Rock," they followed after quickly.

"We definite, B-E-P we reppin' it, so!" he quickly replied.

"Pump it!" Takuya joined in with Zoe and the others.

"What?" the other guys stood around and watched the fight.

"Pump it!" they replied.

"Louder!" they started to tease them.

"Pump it!"

Takuya stood up and walked back to Zoe and the others, he had finished beating up their leader.

The other three boys came towards Takuya, who was now standing at the front of his gang.

"Kouji, Kouchi, JP, Get them!" he yelled out loud as he went to protect Zoe from being touched.

Zoe smiled as Takuya stood next to her. He stood next to her and smiled back at her.

"Ya check this out right here!" Takuya yelled at the other guys, swinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Dude wanna hate on us," he yelled.

"Dude," Zoe replied.

"Dude need to ease on up," he teased again.

"Dude," Zoe replied, smiling up at Takuya.

"Dude wanna act on up, But dude get shut like flavor," he teased again.

"Shut down!" Kouji, Kouichi, and JP replied.

"Chick say she ain't down, But chick backstage when we in town," Takuya continued.

"ha!" Zoe agreed.

"She like man on drums," Takuya looked at Zoe.

"Who?" the other guy that was left behind, still standing against the blue car replied, getting really jealous.

"She wanna hit n' run!" Takuya answered.

"Err?" the leader and the other guys, got really jealous.

"Yeah, that's the speed, that's what we do, that's who we be," Takuya answered again.

"B-L-A-C-K E-Y-E-D P to the E, then the A to the S" Zoe said with Takuya.

"When we play you shake your ass, Shake it, shake it, shake it girl, Make sure you don't break it, girl," Takuya teased.

"Damn!" Takuya replied watching Kouji and the others fighting the other gang.

"Damn!" Zoe replied.

"Apl.De.Ap from Philippines, Live and direct, rockin' the scene, Break it on down for the, B-boys and B-girls waiting to do they thing, Pump it, louder come on, don't stop, and, keep it going, Do it, let's get it on, move it, Come on, baby, do it!" Takuya instructed his team.

Then all of a sudden Zoe pointed to Takuya to turn around. The other Guy some how regained all his strength again and was just about to punch Takuya in the face. But before he could, Takuya swung him around away from Zoe and started fighting him.

Now Zoe was standing all alone,

"La da dee da da dee daaa," she started singing to herself quietly, unaware of who was now behind her.

"On the stere-re-re-re-o, Let the speakers blow your mind," she continued.

"Blow my mind baby," another voice replied.

Zoe turned around and faced the remaining guy that was standing next to her. She then tried to tell Takuya what was going on.

Takuya didn't reply, he kept dodging the other guy's attacks, then Boof! Takuya's fist came in contact with the leader's face knocking him down. He then punched the older guy in the stomach.

Meanwhile Zoe stood her ground, as the guy started to sweet talk her.

"You know, this can all stop if you kiss me honey," he started, Zoe turned her face around to face him.

"You talking to me boy?" she replied.

"Yeah baby, if you pass that sweet stuff into my mouth," he replied, starting to gesture her to kiss him.

Takuya turned around meanwhile in the middle of the fight. He watched the other guy sweet talk Zoe, he gave here one of his smiling grins as she winked back up at him.

"There's nothing wrong, jus' kiss me and we can run away from your little body guards," he replied starting to hug Zoe.

Zoe let him do this, she knew exactly what to do. He started to pull her head towards his face.

"C'mon one kiss won't hurt," he tried to persuade her even more.

"You want a kiss? You've got one right here!" she replied as she was about to kiss him, then punched him hard in the face, knocking him out unexpectedly.

Takuya knocked the other guy out as he walked up to Zoe.

"Pretty neat Z," he complimented her.

The others won the fight, and started walking up to Takuya and Zoe.

All of them entered the red car and drove away, passed the unconscious bodies that lay motionlessly on the ground. The tires screeched as they sped away in the black out night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I soooooo loved writing this chapter!

I couldn't fit in all the lyrics, but I wanted the Characters to make sense when they yelled at each other.

Note: All the characters aren't singing this, they are actually yelling it out to eachother, but if you are used to the singing, then you can read it that way.

I can't wait to write the next chapter to this.

Pretty please review!


	2. The past

Sorry this chapter is late!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: The past

Zoe stood outside of her school all alone, no one dared to go near her, due to the fight they had saw Zoe won on the first day of High school in year nine. That fight brought her back many memories. It made her remember how she used to have no friends at all. But once Takuya saw how great she could fight, he fought for her to come on his team.

Zoe once used to belong to a team of older guys that had tricked her. They told her the usual stuff, like, she would be always spoiled underneath their eyes, or she would always be their baby, and loads of other things. So she went with them, but once she was in their group, there was no other way of getting out. After she had joined them, she found out that they had been cheating with other women on other women, did dirty things to her like almost gambling her away to another group, pushed her down to the ground, and at one stage, forced her to love them in a very bad way. All that made Zoe's life a misery.

But one night in a car park, the leader tried pushing Zoe to do one thing she really didn't want to do. He tried forcing her to kiss him in fact; Zoe was too afraid to kiss anyone and to everyone's surprise hasn't kissed anyone yet.

Flash Back………………….

Zoe got pushed against a hard brick wall as she cried. Hands grabbed her bare shoulders tightly and held her towards the wall. The older man kept yelling at her,

"You're going to kiss me like it or not shit head!" he shouted in to her face, he kept yelling at her and calling her dirty names.

This all made Zoe cry harder, she was trapped, there was no possible way of getting out of his grasp. He then forced his big heavy body on her, pulling her face closely to his in the process.

"You dirty slut! You're going to kiss me right now!" he kept yelling at her.

Takuya walked through the parking lot alone, he was pretty sure he had heard a familiar girl crying out for help. Takuya had never been interested in having girls in his group because they were all hopeless, but the fight he saw at his school in year nine was really entertaining, in fact, he had never seen a girl fight the way Zoe had, with both two girls and one boy. Coming to think of it, that girl fought them all alone, no one was on her team, yet she won.

As he kept walking, he turned around the corner and saw what was happening in the scene in front of him.

"Kiss me you dirty slut!" the older man yelled at Zoe, Takuya was breathless.

She wasn't dirty, in fact, he thought she looked quite beautiful, and she looked very innocent. Her hair was out, but was kind of messy. The black strappy top she was wearing was only just cut off above her belly button, and her tight Black jean skirt had a broken love heart dangling off of it. If there was only one person to call dirty, it was the guy in front of her.

"What the?" Takuya let out quietly as he started to approach them.

The older man kept holding Zoe in his grip and was just about to kiss her until………..

"Hey Cunt? What the Fuck are you doing to her?" he yelled.

Hearing Takuya, the older man looked towards his direction, pulling his face away from Zoe, Zoe started to calm down her crying.

"What did you jus' call me? And that girl I believe is none of your business!" he yelled at Takuya, Takuya didn't step back.

"Of course she's my business! She's my girlfriend!" he yelled at the now angry and jealous man.

"Girlfriend eh? She doesn't have a boyfriend at all! Cauz she cheats on em!" he replied giving Zoe a slap.

He then pushed himself off of her and stood his ground against the tall young fifteen year old. Zoe tried to grip on to the hard pale wall that she was pushed against as she started to slip uneasily.

"Sorry, I know that my girlfriend doesn't cheat, but she tells me you do!" Takuya defended her, Zoe watched him with wide eyes.

Why is he doing this? I don't even know him? He doesn't have any idea of what this guy can do to him if he keeps this up?

The older guy then looked at Zoe and started walking back up to her, at this Takuya walked in between them so he couldn't touch her.

"Alright, if that's how you wanna be, then heres the deal," the man replied, seeing that Takuya wouldn't let him pass.

"What's the deal," Takuya demanded him gritting his teeth.

"If I win, she's still mine, but if you win, she's yours to keep," he replied.

Takuya looked into the twenty one year olds eyes,

"Deal," he answered angrily.

Takuya let a whole lot of fists come at the guy and kept knocking him down to the ground until the Guy yelled out Stop! Takuya couldn't explain how he did it, but all he knew was that some new feeling came to him, which brought his spirits up and began to fight.

Could it be love? Can't be possibly, the girl doesn't even know me, Takuya thought to himself.

The man then got up and wiped his mouth, which was now bleeding from Takuya's hard punches.

"Alright, you win, take her," the twenty one year old man replied.

At this Zoe ran up to Takuya and hugged him tightly. She buried her head in his arms as he hugged her softly as she tightly held on to him. She was shivering with fear, she had never seen anyone beat her leader before, and now she was safe.

"C'mon girl, haven't you risked me a lot today already," Takuya told her, gesturing her to follow him.

"Zoe followed him shakily, as he opened the door of his car and told her to get in. He went to sit down in his seat as he started to drive. Zoe looked at Takuya, Takuya looked back at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She didn't answer him at first, until he looked down sadly at the steering wheel. He was just about to start the car till, he felt a warm set of arms hug him tightly again. Zoe buried her head in his arms, as he hugged her back.

"Thanks for saving me today, you helped me through a lot of things," she replied, looking into his eyes.

"It was only one guy," Takuya replied.

Zoe shook her head,

"He had a whole group, and….." she started telling him the story.

"And what?" he asked her.

Zoe shook her head, as she looked down.

"You seriously, don't want to know what happened," she continued.

Takuya looked back down at the steering wheel, as Zoe pulled away from him. Takuya started the car and started driving. There was a big break of silence between the two, till Zoe decided to tell him again.

"Alright I'll tell you, and you're the first and only person to listen to this, so don't tell anyone, promise?" she gave in.

"Promise," he replied.

Zoe told him everything that the guys had done to her. Takuya took in each word she had said, and each time she mentioned another bad thing that had happened to her, his heart would sink down in pain.

Poor girl, she's so young, and yet they take advantage of her. Bastards! If I ever see them again, their done for! Takuya thought to himself, as she continued.

Takuya then pulled up at a food store.

"Why are we here?" Zoe asked him.

"Hungry, c'mon lets get something to eat," he replied.

"But I'm not hungry," she lied.

"Look, I know you've had a tough life, but it's over now okay?" he replied.

Zoe glared at him coldly; she couldn't believe that her trick didn't work.

"Can't you trust me?" he asked, Zoe stopped glaring at him.

"After what you did, I suppose so," she replied.

"So, are you really hungry?" he asked her.

Zoe stared down at her feet, she hardly knew this guy, but he had saved her from her nightmares of her past. She looked back up at him,

"Fine," she gave in.

Takuya looked at her, as she opened the door, and got out of the car. He then got out himself, and started walking with her towards the little food store.

"Name's Takuya, yours?" Takuya asked, giving her his name.

"Zoe," she simply replied, as they walked.

Both went into the store, as they went to go get something to eat. It was now very dark, after the very strong red sunset ended.

End of flashback……………………………

Zoe sat there dreamily alone, that was the first time she had met Takuya. From then, he had never let her down, and her past never got in her way again. She was in fact the strongest fighter in the group, but because she was a girl, her opponents tried to take advantage of that. So for the group, she was really a great distraction.

"Hey Z, what's up?" someone greeted her happily, breaking her silence.

"Nothing Taki, just having flashbacks," she replied, Takuya's smiling face turned into a worried one.

"Flashbacks of what?" he asked.

"You, and that bastard," she replied.

Takuya had hoped that this would never happen, it was for own good. Takuya took her hands in his.

"That's the past, Zoe please don't say that again," he pleaded.

Zoe realized what she had done, she realized that every time she told him something from her past, it made him very worried.

"Sorry, I promise I won't remember a thing from the past," she promised him.

"Good, geez Z, you really had me lost there," he replied, hugging her, as she hugged him back.

A few boys walked passed them, each one of them stared at Zoe with huge eyes. Takuya and Zoe shook their heads from side to side as they left. Zoe looked back at Takuya,

He has never let me down, has he...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter!

Sorry, no songs 4 this chapter, but maybe in the next!


	3. Vandalism

I'm sooooooooooooo sory that I haven't been able to update in such a very very long time. Tonnes of homework got me then, and I had hardly any access to tha internet.

P.S I hope ya lov this chap!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Vandalism

"Ow! Kouji! Get the Fuck off of me!" Kouchi sweared at his twin brother, trying to be quiet at the same time.

"You're the one to talk!" Kouji spat back at his brother, trying to pull his hand away from underneath Kouchi's foot.

"Shut up! Before we get caught again!" Zoe turned around and shut them both up, as she peaked from behind the door to see if Takuya was coming.

"Do you see Takuya?" JP asked her, as Zoe still peaked out of the door.

"No, he's always late," she replied softly.

JP watched Zoe say this, she cared a lot about her leader, and I mean always,

Zoe pushed herself from away from the door, and sat back against the cold dark wall and rested her head there.

"What's taking him so long, I hope he's not on detention again," she replied, as JP watched.

"Nah, I don't think he would be, besides, he always tells us any way," JP replied.

Zoe closed her eyes as she sat back and waited. As she waited in the dark small room, she started murmuring some things under her breath, that the others didn't even consist of listening to.

"Takuya, where the hell are you this time, you call yourself the leader…" she kept going on.

The door slightly opened as Takuya entered the room. He noticed Zoe sitting all by herself against the wall, while the other guys were squabbling over space in another corner, that had still didn't notice him yet. He decided to sit next to Zoe who was still muttering some other things about him.

"No wonder why you keep getting the shit, you call yourself slick, yeah slick with earning yourself another 6 detentions, you will never get yourself a girl…." She kept going on, Takuya listened to her as she still went on talking about how hopeless he was, and how he'd never ever get a girl.

"If you'd ever get a girl, you'd have to suck….my…." she started to slow down as she opened her eyes and found Takuya listening to every single word she had just said.

"Puusssssy…." She finished off very slowly.

"Very nice Zoe," Takuya broke in, as the others turned around facing Takuya.

All became very silent, as they all hid in the cleaners secret room in their school. It was hot in the afternoon, but the walls were cold from the air conditioner that had been left on.

Takuya took out a map from his pocket, all watched him.

"You all know why we are here, don't you's?" he asked them, all shook their heads as Zoe bit her lip.

"Now you have to remember what time we all meet up here tonight, okay?" he reminded them about their plan for that night.

"Which teacher is it this time?" JP asked Takuya.

"Well, there's this new teacher, and she is such a bitch, she screams at you for even writing messy," Takuya replied.

"Which room?" Kouji asked.

Takuya pointed at a little square that was meant to resemble the room they were going to vandalize.

"This one," he replied as he told them what they were going to do that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night…………………..

Takuya walked up to Zoe's flat and knocked on the door,

The door then opened, as Zoe showed herself. Takuya's mouth immediately dropped,

She's, She's, She's so sexy! He thought.

Zoe still stood in the door way, waiting for Takuya to take her for the ride of her life.

She was wearing her usual black strapless top with heaps of added bling round her neck. Around her waist she was wearing a gold belt, that fitted perfectly around her ass. Underneath that, she wore a tight teared black jean mini skirt. This was just the usual stuff she normally wore around the gang, but for some reason, it made Takuya feel very strange, tingly, and warm inside.

Takuya snapped back to himself, and realized Zoe was still staring at him, but this time unusually.

Oh no! I can't let her find out how I really feel about her, he thought very worried. There was no way he was going to risk his friendship with her for a relationship, and he just wanted to be there just in case something, or someone was going to threaten her again.

Zoe noticed something strange was going on with her best friend, but she couldn't tell what it was. There were sometimes that he'd worry about a fight that he was going to have with an older guy, but for some reason, every time Zoe showed to herself to him, he got all his spirits up and won the fight.

"Are we going?" Takuya nervously asked Zoe, Zoe nodded her head.

At this Takuya lifted Zoe's hand in his hand softly and kissed it, she hugged him in return as she laughed, not really knowing he actually meant it. He dragged her into his car, and sped of into the night towards the school.

It was quiet during the trip as Takuya drived along the dark road. Zoe looked through the window, from time to time she looked back at Takuya. Takuya looked back at her and smiled each time she looked at him. Zoe had no idea really what was a relationship, but this was because of the incidents that had happened before in her life earlier. Takuya wasn't sure still if she would ever fall in love again, and this was the reason why he tried not to fall in love with her. But he still had hopes that she would understand one day what the true meaning of love was.

The car stopped, Zoe looked at Takuya and smiled at him, as she got ready to pick up her bag. Takuya smiled at her back and opened up his door of the car and got out, at this he started walking towards the room they were meant to meet at. Zoe did the same, but decided to take a different route.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, seeing she was taking a different direction.

"I'm getting a drink," she replied.

"Why don't you have mine?" he asked her, Zoe looked at him strangely as she started walking back up to him.

"Where?" she asked very confused, as she looked all over his body for the drink. Takuya smiled at her,

"It's here," he replied, pretending to hide it behind his back. Zoe threw herself on Takuya and felt his hands for the drink, but to her surprise there was no drink at all. Takuya was only joking around with her, but had totally no idea what he was really doing.

"Where is it?" she asked him again as she looked up.

"Right here," he replied, at this he moved his face towards her's.

He then pulled her into a very long lasting kiss on the lips that was very sweetly ended. They were there for five minutes as Zoe kissed him back in return. As they parted, Zoe looked back at Takuya very confused. Suddenly Takuya felt a hard slap, hit him very hard across his face. He opened his eyes to see who had hit him, he looked up and it was Zoe.

"Takuya, I'm so sorry, are you okay? I-I didn't mean it, I-I, lashed out, I'm so sorry," she apologized, Takuya understood. Zoe wiped his face from where she had hit him harshly.

Both of them hugged each other, Takuya did this and closed his eyes, as he still hoped that one day she would find the true meaning of love one day.

"I'm going to raid the canteen, is that okay?" Zoe asked him, as they parted slowly.

"Sure, but meet us there in that room," he replied, and at this they both made their way through the school.

Zoe had totally forgot about the kiss she had just received from Takuya, as she still kept walking on towards the canteen. She arrived at the canteen fastly. She then looked at the sign that was hanging on top of the door. It said "Stored food area, Warning: No students are to have access to this room!"

Zoe read the sign with no interest what so ever. She slid her hand in her pocket and took out a lighter. She held it carefully, as she lit it up and drew a broken love heart and her name neatly next to it on the brand new sign. She slid the lighter in her pocket and snatched out her dark red lipstick. She carefully drew over the top of her masterpiece.

She was lucky that all the power supply and alarm system of the school had been accidentally, 'ahem,' accidentally cut off, 'cough cough!' otherwise she would have been caught.

She greeted the room with a harsh slamming kick, which broke the rusted lock. She laughed slightly at her work to the lock, and started emptying the food that was stored, into bags to give for her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chap!

tell me wat you thought about it,

Please review!


	4. Vandalizm part 2

Hi guys, heres the other part to Vandalizm!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in one of the classrooms………………………..

"Kouji," Takuya called out his friend's name.

"Yeah?" Kouji replied.

"Take this," Takuya replied, passing him a can of spray paint.  
All the guys started vandalizing the classroom, as they thought dangerously, of what artwork they were going to do to the school.  
"Start it up and load it, We about to unfold it, Bring that dynamite baby coz tonight we about to explode it, Get moving, moving, get your body grooving" Takuya thought, not only was he thinking about the time he had left in the classroom, but he was also still thinking about Zoe.

"Do what you want!" Jp thought excited,

"Do what you want," Kouji thought.

"Here goes another mighty blow that change your soul forever, When the music hits you, you will feel no pain except for pleasure, We put it on you, we from California, la la-la-la-la," Takuya started to rap, at this he wrote la-la-la-la-la on the wall with red texta.  
"Los Angeles natives creating things that take you higher," he finished.

"Elevate you past the stars, Infiltrating clubs and bars," Kouchi joined in.  
"End this now and act a fool," Kouji joined in as well.  
"If your loss is what to do, Bounce, shake, wiggle and break," Jp joined in the fun too.  
"Let yourself go, open up the gates, And proceed the stampede, a-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya," Takuya finished with an Egyptian dance, making the others laugh.  
The door then flung open, which gave the guys a bit of a scare, they thought that they would be caught in the act. Untill they realized who it really was….  
"Hello, it's me I-Z-U-M-I that's Izumi baby, In the place to be with BEP we keep it locked and sturdy," Zoe introduced herself to the song and dropped the free food for her friends on the desk nearby. Takuya watched her every movements as she kept singing on.  
"We always rocking never stopping no la-la-la la-la-la la," at this she wrote the same words underneath Takuya's, 'la-la-la-la-la' but in black texta, Takuya's chest rose.  
"We keep it constant shocking often from Boston to Austin," she finished off.

After watching Zoe, Takuya tried to impress her, in a different way.

"It's T-to-the-A, K-I-double-O, Taki magnetic, rocking this show, Taking over beat when sees frequent, On the radio, it's the delinquent, Coz Taki be nimble, Taki be quick, Watch the girls fall in love with Takuya's stick, I watch it like that, and I watch it like this, You can't catch it and it's something that you can't miss," he replied.

Zoe started to blush, but hid it away from the others, by turning around and keeping to her business, vandalizing the school room."Do what you want!" they all said.

"Mayday, no delay, deliver the rhyme, Express rate, next day, get to you on time, Make way for the mash out, when we roll out, My crew, we don't fall out, we just pass out  
Wake up Time to get moving, Time to get the body live, body live moving, Party powerful flows, the way we rocking them show," Kouji joined in again, he hadn't been so much of a rapper, so he decided to give it a try.  
"The way we spittin' the rhymes and break it on down to the floor  
Break, bounce, boogie and wiggle it, Do it, now, time to get into it, Break, bounce, do what you feel, Do what you want and let it all out," Takuya finished off for him.

"Oh, just do what you want today, coz it's OK, To leave responsibilities sometimes," Kouji kept going.

Start it up and load it, We about to unfold it, Bring that dynamite baby coz tonight we about to explode it, Get moving, moving, get your body grooving," all of them finished off together.

Outside of the school a few footsteps were heard. Someone was watching them from outside of the school, but they were totally unaware of it.

Zoe laughed as she sprayed some paint over Takuya, and Takuya started chasing her around the classroom with more spray paint. The group had decided to split up and spray paint the other classrooms. Takuya and Zoe decided to spray paint together, seeming that Zoe was not to be left all by herself.

Her laugh got quickly caught my a the person who was watching.

"She'd make the perfect distraction in my team," he slowly murmured under his breath deeply.

At this he walked away in the dead silence night. ( Ooo, getting the creeps writing this part! -,)

Zoe stopped laughing as Takuya hugged her, they were both covered in black and red paint. Takuya started sensing something was wrong, as he noticed Zoe put a serious expression on her face as she looked outside of the window. Takuya leaned his face down closer to Zoe's as he still hugged her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, Zoe turned her attention back towards Takuya's again.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone drive away in a car," she replied.

This made Takuya get the shivers up along his back., this didn't sound good, not one bit at all.

"We could be caught, c'mon, lets go quickly before anything else happens," he started to shift away from her.

"Where are we going?" Zoe asked him, she wanted to stay still in his warmth. Takuya started packing up their stuff.

"You could always stay over my place for the night?" he asked her. Zoe hadn't been over his place before, so she agreed.

"Sure, my mum wanted me to spend the night out at someone elses tonight anyway, because she's over my aunt's place," she replied.

"Alright, C'mon," he replied, handing her, her bag. Both walked outside of the classroom to warn the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chap!

I've got another story coming out, it's also another Takumi fic, so keep your eyes peeled for that one. It's called " Janeiro"

Please review!


	5. Bump da Bum!

Sorry I haven't updated this story in ages, nor the others! But I made this chap another song from the black eyed peas, so enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: Bump da bum

It was a hot Friday afternoon. It had been an active day for Takuya and the crew, but that didn't mean that it was an active afternoon for another boy, well…not yet…

He stood tall as he lay his back against the hot brick wall. His striking dark red hair covered his closed eyes, as he listened to his Mp3.

Nearby Zoe and the gang were having fun mucking about with jokes. They were mostly pointing them out at Zoe, which made her very harsh, but happy. Kouji called her way too skinny, she might get flattened if JP tried to fight her. But of course JP made fun of Kouji by saying that he had no muscles to pick himself up off of Zoe, if that were to happen.

Takuya sat there in his own world of thoughts how ever. No one seemed to notice, not even the twins. He broke out of his thoughts and looked at his female friend Zoe.

She deserves a choice, I should let her be, but nothing is ever going to hurt her…I can't love her, besides what would the others think of me? She's our main attraction for our money and fighters, not to mention a great distracter too…

Zoe was pushing Kouji and JP off who tried to pretend that they were her future boyfriends. As she pushed Kouji away, she noticed the expression Takuya had on his face, it didn't look good neither.

"Takuya…is something the matter?" she asked soft and sweetly, Takuya turned around and faced her.

"Oh, Yeah.." he answered sadly, turning away to hide his face.

This caught the guy's attention who was standing nearby. That name! It sounded familiar, it was the same name he had heard his group leader talk about, the leader that he wanted to see how strong in fighting he was good at. The guy slowly approached Takuya, but the others didn't notice, neither did he.

Yea (woo)Uh (woo)the shit (woo)… he kept a rhythm in his thoughts flowing. The other guy stared down at him to get his attention, but it didn't seem to work.  
"Yo… Hey," the guy grabbed his attention.

Takuya looked up at him confused.

This is the beat that make you shake your rump, That make your booty go ba-bump, ba-bump. He thought.  
"It's that beat that make ya bump ya bump (ohh)" the other guy mind read him, Takuya had no idea how, but he decided to play on with his little twisted game.  
"Yeah, just do what you want," he replied rejecting him.  
"Up in the club just do what you want," the other guy continued. Takuya started to get frustrated.  
"Get into it baby, get off your stump," he replied again trying to get rid of the weirdo.

The guy looked at Zoe and smirked. Takuya noticed and started to fume with anger. That's all he needed was another guy that wanted his hands on Zoe. Even though he had started to lose his love for her, he still refused to let her leave the group, not after what had happened to her in her past.  
"Girlies on the dance floor wiggle your fronts," he joked, trying to get Zoe's attention. Zoe turned around and noticed their visitor of the day.  
"We got rhymes that always triumph," Takuya backed him off.  
"This is the beat that make ya bump ya bump," The guy replied to Zoe's reaction, Zoe went red. Takuya had to do something or he would lose her quick.  
"Shake your rump rump suga shake your rump," he half warned Zoe and complimented her at the same time. Zoe watched Takuya now with open eyes, she always found him in fights interesting.  
"Its that beat that make ya bump," the other guy tried again on Zoe.  
"Known to give little booties little bit of hump," Takuya replied.

"Thanks," she replied to Takuya flicking her hair back.  
"And if you got boobies baby keep em all plump," Takuya continued. The other guy got jealous.  
"And if you got blunts s-smoke em if you want," the other guy replied.  
"Got a 6 - 4 get pumpin' in your trunk, Cuz we got beats that been boomin like…" Takuya continued.

"ohh.." Kouji, Kouchi and JP joined in the fight now interested.  
"Yea nigga don't frunt, Cuz this beat got you running just like Gump," Takuya went on teasing him.  
"Run Forest," The gang started adding on to their little fight.  
"Bump ya bump," the dude kept trying to get Zoe.  
"And if you got money fellas keep it like Trump," Takuya replied.  
"Fellas, huh.." the dude said under his breath.  
"Whip out your money, and go get a Honey, and buy 'er what she want," Takuya continued, making Zoe blush sweetly.  
"Take her to the bar and try to get her drunk,"He kept going on.."But if the girl's.."

"UGLY!" the others screeched and pointed at the dude.  
"Then get drunk," Takuya replied, Zoe cracked up in laughter.  
"This that beat that make ya get crunk," the guy replied trying to play along with them now, but it wasn't working out so well.  
"It's that beat that make ya bump ya bump!" Takuya replied.

"Ohh…" the others replied, making the other guy look extremely dumb and confused.  
"I'll give you what ya want!" Takuya had enough and got up and started to approach him now.  
"Ye-eh-eh, Ye-eh-eh, Ye-eh-eh, Ye-eh-eh…" the others jeered him on.  
"B to the U to the M to the P!" Takuya said scaring the strange guy.  
"That's what we gave ya cuz that's what you need!" he continued knocking him on the head with his hand.

"Ohh…" the others replied dumbly to the other guy.  
"I'll give you what you want.." Takuya said gritting his teeth.

"I come with rhymes that are dangerous like stunts," he continued.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.  
"Keep the girls screaming just like trumpets,"  
"Keep the hits from smashing like pumpkins,"  
"Get ya drunk like it's too, too much consumption,"

"Ohh,"  
"Throw the assume, there's no room for assumption, We the crew that keep the phunk just phunking,"  
"The bump just ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bumping,"

"Ohh,"  
"We give ya what you want, Some that thing lil some one of, Just like your mamma nigga this beats Chunky, Look imma be real blunt, We punch up cops, no, we don't get punk'd, Never stagged near the dragon, we keep it on jump.."

"Ohh,"  
"If you're askin' it's the year of the Monkey," he held on.  
"So ba bump ba bump Ohh," he finished with the others.

Zoe had enough of this fight, she hadn't even seen any punching business within it at all. She got up and began to back up Takuya and get rid of this dumb little retard that had previously tried all his useless moves on her.  
"Do what you want, Up in the club just do what you want, Give it to me baby, yea, get off your stump, Brothers on the floor just wiggle your front, Cuz we got rhymes that always triumph, huh, Got blunts s-smoke em if you want, This that beat that make ya, you know the rest," she retorted back.  
"It's that beat that make ya bump ya bump," the guy tried again. Zoe looked at him stupidly.

"Ohh," Takuya replied making the guy still look dumb.  
"I'll give ya what you want, come on!" she replied and started bashing him with her fists.  
"Ye-eh-eh, Ye-eh-eh, Ye-eh-eh, Ye-eh-eh…" Takuya and the others cheered her on laughing at the other guy.  
"Oh," she finished.

She sat back down after her little fight but this time felt more secure sitting next to Takuya.

Everyone of the group watched the helpless strange guy walk away in shame. Something then hit Takuya, Why did he take it so easy on us?

He then looked at Zoe who was watching him, he quickly covered up his thoughts.  
"When it's bumping in your trunk, it takes over me," Takuya said to Zoe.

She looked up at him with her cerulean eyes and was immediately lost in his crimson eyes. Takuya began to smile.  
'And this is real, cuz I feel,' she thought she was still lost in his crimson eyes.  
"You know I feel… so unreal…" she replied quietly under her breath.  
No! She doesn't love me! Cut it out and stop playing! He thought. He immediately ripped his strong gaze away from hers.

She immediately noticed in Takuya's eyes that something had been troubling him, she just wanted to find out before it was too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheesh whats up with Takuya? Find out in the next chap!

Please review!


	6. Talking Trouble

Hey guys, I'm back! I'm sooo sorry for not updating in a long time, but I promise I'll do better. I hope you all had a great holiday last month!

Oo I almost forgot to tell you, I've been working on a very special fanfic, which comes with a Takumi amv. The amv will be shown on and the story is called Zoe's Skater boy!

Anyway I hope ya enjoy this chap!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: Talking Trouble

"Hey, where's Takuya?"

All the guys turned there attention to Zoe. They had all planned to turn up at Koji's place that night to find out what they were going to do for the week.

Koji looked at Zoe clueless,

"Didn't he drive you?" He asked her clueless, he would of thought Takuya would pick her up from her place and come with her, it was something he always did.

"No, I waited and he never came, so I walked to his place and he wasn't there." She replied.

He scratched the back of his head and looked back at the others for answers. JP's face flushed an extreme shocked expression. Koichi's eyes were widened with suspicion.

Koji looked back at Zoe with no answers.

"I guess I'll go back home alone then." She replied sadly.

The others went back to there conversation, but when they all watched her retreating figure, the guilt kicked in.

"Zoe, if you want, I can.." JP yelled out to her, but Koji smuggled his mouth with his hand to shut him up.

All of them kept watching her retreating figure disappear in the darkness. It was getting late and the sun had only just gone down.

"Just let her be… we have plans to make right now and I think she needs a rest from it all, just for now." Koji replied.

Both of the boys looked back at Koji clueless. He then threw his head up in the air in frustration.

"Aarrgh, what I'm saying is that Zoe and Takuya need some alone time!" He pouted out.

"Haven't you noticed all this time? They've got a thing between them going on, Alright?" He finished.

Both looked at him clueless still.

"They have? I didn't notice." Koichi replied.

Koji rolled his eyes at his brother.

"It's completely obvious." He replied as he looked back at the darkness where Zoe had disappeared.

"Then how come Takuya wasn't with her tonight?" JP asked curiously.

Koji rubbed the back of his head, now that was a question he would like to know himself.

Walking down the road….

Zoe walked alone coldly along the road that led her passed Takuya's street. She all of a sudden made a turn. She then found her feet pulling her towards his house, but why? Why was she here? She knew he wasn't home… So what gave her the intentions to walk up towards his house?

The lights were on, maybe his mum was home. A sudden shock hit Zoe, Takuya had no parents, they were in America somewhere, Takuya lived by himself.

She looked closely, she heard glass smash against the floor inside.

Tensions shivered up her spine as she breathed out cold air, his car wasn't there, which meant…Takuya wasn't home still.

But she was all alone….

Feeling over frantic, she backed off into an alley. She started to breath hard, what was she going to do?

She then decided to fall onto the wall, but that wasn't what she fell against.

A knife was slowly drawn up to her neck as she heard someone breath hard against her neck.

Her eyes widened with shock and terror as her blood quickly shot up her veins, leaving a very cold and tense shock go down her spine.

She then felt his face next to hers, she wanted to escape.

Then all of a sudden, she aw something drip from his chin. Not wanting to look at his face still, her eyes shot down at her chest.

Blood…..

She really wanted to escape now, or even scream for help. But there was no one around to help her.

But what if she was going to die, there was no telling, she couldn't hold on any longer..

"Takuy.." she yiped when his hand quickly covered up her mouth. Quickly he dropped the knife.

"Zoe? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were someone else? Why aren't you with the others?" she heard a familiar voice whisper.

She quickly turned her face around, still in his embrace she flushed bright red. It was lucky for her that it was already dark and he couldn't see.

Her lips began to tremble as he slowly took his hand away from her mouth.

"T-Takuya? But wha.." she stuttered when his hand quickly covered her mouth up again.

"Ssh…I don't want them to find us here, especially you" he replied taking his hand away from her mouth again.

Zoe began to shiver, it was getting cold. But why were they trashing his house?

She then turned her head back to Takuya after watching the intruders. But she was even more shocked when she saw the blood that was dripping slowly down his neck.

"T-Taki…Y-your neck? What happened? What did they do to you?" she gasped.

"N-no Zoe, ssh…it's okay.." he quickly replied moving back as she began to wipe the blood from his neck with her top.

He stared at her blankly for a while and began to smile. She had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

He kept staring at her for a long time, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever had in all of his life, and he wasn't willing to let go of her at all. Not even for the world.

Zoe watched him steadily, she was starting to think that he was drunk or something stupid. But his lips then stuttered which grabbed her attention.

"Z-Zoe?" he stuttered.

"Yeah?" she replied, her lips began to tremble.

She started blankly at him in wonder. He then looked down as he searched for the words. Her eyes then shot up as he looked back up at her again and smiled a weak smile.

"I'm glad you came…" he replied.

With that his head dropped.

Her eyes shot at him with fear….

"Tak.." she let out painfully.

She quickly took her hands away from her mouth. Quietly she breathed out as she tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Taki? Taki.." she stuttered.

She tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulder.

"Takuya, no.." she let out as her head crashed upon his chest.

She began to cry on top of him in pain, as her body began to freeze up on the hard pavement.

Her body was becoming numb by the minute, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do now was to stay with Takuya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh no! could this be the end!? I didn't think this story would end like this?

Stay tuned for the next chap to see what happens...

Please review!


	7. The Asian gang

OMG!!!! I have finally managed to update this story, let any of my other stories. I didn't really realise how much work a yr 11 can get here. Anyway I had the day off so I am trying my best to update my other stories. I want all of my lovely readers to know that I am very, very VERY, sorry for not updating.

Anyway I have put alot of work into this chapter to make up for the very late update, and I hope the same will happen for the other stories I have yet to complete.

Disclaimer; I don't own digimon or any of its names.

Anyway, hope you enjoy tha chap!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7: The gang of Asians

Her body slowly started to become stiff as she lay against the hard concrete beneath her in the cold darkness. Her eyes stung from the dried up tears she had cried almost all night, as she stiffly blinked them a few times before waking up again to reality.

Blinking back to reality, she stiffly brought herself up and faced the early morning dark sky above her. It had seemed that she had lost her memory over something….but what was it? That she couldn't remember…

She stared up blankly at the dark solemn sky above, there she saw the dusk moon slightly start to fade away for the early morning sunrise that still had plenty time yet to come.

She stared at herself and started to wonder off into a confused daze..

'What happened?'

She took a deep breath in and it then hit her hard like frozen daggers stabbing through sharply at her heart.

Quick flash..

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

She started to stare blankly at him in wonder. He then looked down as he searched for the words. Her eyes then shot up as he looked back up at her again and smiled a weak smile.

Something told her this was the end…

But her heart heavily heaved for him, which rejected what seemed like the truth..

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

'I know you… but I don't think I can remember..' she urged herself, she was so lost in her thoughts she had merely forgotten what had happened.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Feeling over frantic, she backed off into an alley. She started to breath hard, what was she going to do?

She then decided to fall onto the wall, but that wasn't what she fell against.

A knife was slowly drawn up to her neck as she heard someone breath hard against her neck.

She turned around and suddenly met up with his crimson eyes..

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

'I do know you… I know I do..'

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Then all of a sudden, she saw something drip from his chin. Not wanting to look at his face still, her eyes shot down at her chest.

Blood…..

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Her eyes started to widen with shock and slowly became stiff and glassy.. She remembered that thought and it all soon became clear to her again.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Hey, where's Takuya?"

All the guys turned there attention to Zoe.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

End of Flash backs…

"NO!!" she let out as she wrapped her arms around the cold stiff body that lay lifelessly on the ground before her.

She hugged him tight and sobbed her tears into his shirt. She then began to kiss his lips softly, hoping he would kiss her back again. What could she do to make all of this stop? Why out of all the people did it have to happen to him?

The silence kicked in, and her mind began to come out of control again. She kept clinging on to him, she refused to think what her head told her to believe.

'Its no use, he's dead…'

'No,'

'He's dead…'

'No!'

'He's dead!!'

'No!!! He isn't! He'll always live, he'll never die!'

Her thoughts seemed like they had all of a sudden paused through their battle for the truth..

'He's dead……….'

She trembled in fear….

'No…. he can't………………….'

Suddenly she felt like her heart had lost the fight with her head for the truth.

She knew in all of her heart that all she had wanted was Takuya, but…

She slowly began to let go… and stared at his pale face…

'No!'

She began again and hugged him as she wept. She still refused to let him go, she knew that if she had ever let him go, she would never forgive herself..

She let her tears drop freely from her glassy eyes and onto the side of his pale cheek. She refused to let him go….

She just wanted to be with him for a little longer…

"Eh! what you think I am!? Some kinda idiot?"

A small mimicking of Asian voices were heard inside the trashed house still. This began to stir the reckless girl.

"N-n- no," another replied, begging for innocence.

Suddenly she began to hear a whole group of them still again as they began to squabble. Suddenly silence hit the group as the female of their crew had entered the small bickering that had formed between the males.

"Eh! Shut up! He wanted to be stupid, now look what happen!" she snapped out at everyone.

All of them looked at her dark brown eyes shocked and began to retreat slowly.

"Now," she quickly continued.

"Just because he let them go, does not mean we still haven't lost what we wanted.." she finished in an infuriated tone.

All of them stared at her in a daze. Most of them were confused in which leader to believe.

Then one of the smaller men looked up at her from the group and asked dumbly,

"What did we want?"

She looked at him sharply and glared.

"Eh you moron! We got the riches!!!!" she snapped and grabbed the necklaces that had previously been stolen.

All of them glared at the dumb one of the crew and decided to leave with her.

He's eyes then shot up at her again.

"Eh! Kima, what bout Tyineda!?" He yelled.

Everyone paused in their tracks. She flicked her brown tinted black hair back over her shoulder and faced him once again.

"Tch, we don't need him!" she spat out vigorously.

She then picked up a handful of gold and silver riches.. most were the jewellery Takuya was going to give to Zoe for a present.

"Not when we have.." she let herself pause o capture the moment.

"All of this.." she finished.

All the others followed her again towards their little red jeep that was parked outside of the fence and onto the once was green lawn.

The short one then again yelled as he followed behind them all.

"Eh! Kima! What we do bout Kinga then?" he replied.

The vigorous Asian woman turned her head around to the short Asian man for the last time. Then she looked at a tall asian man that had sat against the fence knowing that she'd never forgive him for what he had done.

Her hazel brown eyes glared at his chocolate ones for a while. It was no use, she'd never forgive him.

"Tch, forget about him! He betrayed us by letting that white idiot go.." she replied without taking her eyes off of him.

She took one more glance at the lanky man that she was about to leave and then turned the key in the ignition and drove off.

Zoe lay her head back down against Takuya's chest as she tried to once again regain his warmth. She had began to wonder why such people would do such a thing?

'Why did they leave that guy behind?'

Her heart then panicked as she gripped onto Takuya's shirt again. 'What if they wanted him to find him and me to finish us off?'

Her eyes then raced around for a place to hide, but unfortunately there was no place left to hide.

She then closed her eyes and lay her head back down against his chest as she gripped onto his shirt.

"Oh Takuya, if only you were still here.." she let out as she trembled in fear.

Meanwhile..

The dark well toned man still sat with his head against the fence. He then opened his eyes after closing them for a while and let his eyes search the place in the early sun.

After looking around the place for a while he then noticed something across the road nearby.

Slowly he then got up and decided to see if the people nearby were alright.

Meanwhile that same morning…

The phone began to ring at the Minamotos, which then urged the navy colour haired boy to answer the call.

"Hello?" a young male voice answered into the receiver.

"Hello, Kouji? Is that you?" a middle aged woman replied.

Recognising the voice, the pony tailed boy then asked to make sure.

"Yes it is me.. Mrs Orimoto? Is that you? Why are you calling so early?"

There was a little bit of a silent pause before she answered.

"Have you seen Zoe?" she asked after a minute.

Kouji then looked around the place and began to wonder, something didn't sound right.

"I saw her yesterday, but she said that she was walking back home and that was the last I saw her.. Why do you ask?" he replied.

Mrs Orimoto then took a little bit more time to answer again.

"Its just that I haven't seen her come back at all last night, and I'm beginning to get worried.." she replied.

Now Kouji paused to think before he had answered.

"I thought she was with you?" he replied.

Mrs Orimoto then began to shake her head as she replied.

"No, not at all, she didn't come back last night, and I was hoping you would know.." she replied.

Kouji then began to feel bad.

"Look, I'll tell you what, I'll go to all her mates houses and I'll find which one snagged her ok?" he replied.

Feeling a little relieved, the small blonde woman looked outside the window in hope.

"Thankyou..bye.." she replied and then hung up the phone.

Kouji put the phone down and began to wonder. 'Why would Zoe stay out? It wsan't like her..'

He then snapped back to reality and chucked on his sweat shirt and jumped in his car and drove off.

His first destination would be, the Kanbaras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hmm... so Kouji is going to give Takuya the direct visit, but does he know what has happened? Is what Zoe thinks about Takuya the truth? Tell me what you think..

Stay tuned for the next exciting chap..

Please review!


	8. The king of Asians

OMG! I'm sooooo sorry for making all of you wait for this chap! Give me a second chance on this one k Im in yr 12 now n yea.. tha wrk load is extensive..

Neway this is the chap u hav all bn waiting for! Is Takuya dead or alive? Does Zoe luv him? (yea course she does! duh..) or has she givin up.. Will Kouji make it to the scene? is this stranger going to finish all of them? hmm... thats for all of you to find out and me to0 enjoy ;p.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8: Meet the king of the Asians

'Urgh…' A slow murmur escaped his dried up lips that had been stained with blood for quite a while now. His eyes were still forced shut as the back of his head rested against something warm that held him.

It had felt for some reason that he had been held in some kind of eclipse or trance where everything was slow. He couldn't hear the dried up wet sobs that drenched into his stained shirt, in fact, he couldn't hear or feel a thing. All was silent. He let the chilly cold air that floated above the ground, blow stiffly against his chilled face and let his skin freeze. It then began to slowly come back to him slowly, but all seemed slurred and blurry for him to visualise.

"Eh!"

She looked up in shock, her eyes widened in fear.

"Eh!" He continued with his short cut accent as he almost tripped.

Looking across the road from where she was, Zoe stared frighted at the stranger that her enemies had left behind. As he approached nearer towards them, she began to back away slowly still holding on to Takuya, into the alley way.

As he kept walking closer, her heart began to race. What was he going to do? Was he going to hurt her and finish them off? What did Takuya have to do with this??

"Hey!" He called out again. In a matter of seconds he was a few footsteps away from her. All she could do now was creep back down low and try hide her face and hope that he never saw her alive. But it was no use, she knew straight off that he had caught her still alive…. This was the end……..

She began to squint her eyes sharply as he bent down beside the two. She then let out,

"Please!! Oh please! Just finish me off! But….leave him be!"

She then began to let more salty tears fall into Takuya's shirt. The Asian looked at her in such wonder. She then lifted up her face towards him. Her eyes were once again like teared glass. He looked at her and wondered why was she acting so strange?

"What would you want with him anyway?.. He's already dead…." She finished off, as she sobbed continuously between words. She then placed her head against Takuyas chest and cried. The Asian before the two just stared at her confused. He then thought it was time for what he needed to do.

"Hey, do you need help?" he asked politely, seeming that he barely knew the girl, and had barely payed any attention towards her leader.

She was silent so he thought she mightn't of heard him. He then timidly opened his mouth to try speak again. "E-Hey! Do you need help?" he approached her this time.

She looked up at him in such confusion. Why was he asking her if she needed help? Was it because he was different from the others, or was it another trap? Either way, she wouldn't know if she didn't speak up.

Her eyes began to blink in shock and wonder, as she looked back up at the lanky asian that stood just above of her. "W-Why do you ask?.." she stuttered. She too didn't want the same treatment that had happened to her leader.

He looked at her determined eyes and started to back away from the two slowly. There was another minutes of silence between them, before he answered her question.

His foot timidly stepped forward again as he began. "Please.. I know what I have done to your friend, but…" he paused, the silence crept back in before he finished the last words of his sentence. Her eyes then arose from the dark shadows and looked at him from the light.

"But, I have betrayed my tribe for a reason…" he finished.

There was another long minutes of silence between the two as Zoe stood her ground. She still hadn't obviously trusted the tall, dark tanned, Asian that was before her, yet.

"Your friend deserved to live, but you see.." he paused again, but this time to rub the dust from out of his left eye. "Aye, they only wanted to kill him for the money." He finished.

Zoe backed off in shock and disbelief. 'what the??' what was she to do?? should she ditch this weirdo and run for her life? She looked to the side quickly before he noticed. She could risk making a sudden move and run for her life.. but.. then there was something tugging at her heart strings.. but.. What about Takuya?

She couldn't let this freak finish Takuya.. but.. he's... no she couldn't think of that right now.. it was just to.. wrong without him...

He then stared at the tear stained girl for a while and then slightly smiled as he turned his face to the ground. "Look like I didn't finish my job properly.." he let out slowly as he murmured under his breath.

She then looked up at him in disgust and then kicked him in the shin whilst she had the chance. He then let out in pain, "Ow! Aye! What you do this for!?" he cried out suddenly grabbing his shin, as she immediately tried dragging herself further away.

"You killed him!" she snapped. She then began to wonder if he didn't hear her, or he was simply just ignoring her. She watched him miserably whine as he held onto his leg in pain. He then turned around and let go of his leg and answered.

"Aye! You stupid!? He not dead!... He Alive!..."

As soon as he had said this, there was another small moment of silence between them. She had almost laughed at his sarcasm, but this was no laughing matter. Was he speaking the truth? Or was this another one of his jokes….

The tall Asian looked down at her almost ready to give up and leave after waiting for so long. But finally an answer trembled from her lips..

"Is he..?" she asked sore heartedly. Her cerulean eyes looked up into his dark brown ones searching for hope. He then crouched down beside the limp body and felt the neck with his long fingers for any sign of breathing. Zoe waited impatiently for an answer..

"Yes.. He is.." he finally replied.

It had seemed liked there were spirits rushing outside of the trees and the buildings as the dark blue Holden passed by. The wind vigorously blew against the front windscreen and the small hula doll danced about as the dashboard shaked continuously.

Dark blue shadowed eyes glared determinedly out the front window as the wheels sped across the dried up black tar on the new built road. Kouji had already known exactly where Zoe exactly was, but very little did he know that there was something else waiting for him.

The only thing he had on his mind now was the anger he held at Takuya now. He knew that Takuya loved Zoe, Takuya still could have at least tell her mother where Zoe was. So many words with frustration were running down his veins. He was furiously enraged that he even had to be yelled at by her mother for no reason. But then again, she was a worried mother so there was no need to blame her. 'Stupid! Dumb Cunt!' He thought uneasily. 'Couldn't he have done what he wants later in the day with her!?'

He then all of a sudden slammed on the brakes. And then out of the blue...

"Oh thankyou! " a woman with an strange accent replied as she quickly jumped in his car at the front next to him. Kouji was shocked at quite the scene. His mouth was literately open in despair.

'Wwwhaaat the Hell…??'

He didn't have time for this.. whatever was going on infront of him.. this was an emergency and the last thing he hated was wasting his time in times like these.. She then sat down comfortably in the place she had cleared for herself and looked stubbornly through the front window.

Who is this woman…?? He thought all confused and shocked at the same time. Her eyes then glared at him after a few seconds of waiting impatiently.

"Well..Are you going to drive or what?" she replied in a hopelessly pathetic tone.

The first word about her then sighed and whined in a high tone through his head..

BIIIAATCCH…….

He then took his foot off the brakes and started driving along the street again. "Where do you need to go?" he sighed. She then turned around and glared at him.

"Well number one! If you are going to drrive me to the White house, you moron, your back must be strraight!" she replied rolling her R's as she slammed her papers down just missing his hand. Scared to death, he straightened his back as straight as possible without saying another word.

"Good.. but not good enough! Get driving, I'm in a hurry!" she replied with high class.

Who the hell is this woman?? He thought dis entranced. (AN:more like shocked than ever hahaha! lol! ;p)

"May I?" he replied as she let go of the limp body that had been laying in her arms for quite a long while now.

He picked him up and searched his body for any serious injuries. His eyes then spotted a large cut on his chest that had been obviously dug in quite deep with a sharp pocket knife. "Oh god.." he silently murmured trying not to worry Zoe. He then grabbed the side of his shirt and cleaned the dirt out of his cut carefully.

Zoe watched silently in hope. A sudden cough escaped Takuya's throat which woke him up. He looked all around to try figure where the hell he was. But the image he saw everywhere was still too blurry to figure out his surroundings.

Zoe gasped in joy and ran up to Takuya and hugged him tight. His eyes then widened in shock and woke up… ………..Zoe..??

He felt her body sink slowly into his arms as he hugged her back tightly towards him. He could feel her heart racing with his, she really did worry about him..

He then placed his hands against the back of her head and stroked her hair softly. "It's ok.." he replied.

"Everything is going to be ok.."

After their reunion, the couple looked up at the Asian that had saved his life.

"Thankyou so much.." Zoe apologised and thanked him.

"What's your name?"

The asian looked down a little bashful and then looked back up at them again and replied;

"I am Kinga.. King of the Asians!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh! Interesting chapter! very random don't ya think? anyway im starting to run out of ideas for this story so could you give me your opinions in your reviews? If you could that'd be great!

Please Review!


End file.
